Mzulft (Skyrim)
|LocationID = Mzulft01 Mzulft02 Mzulft03 Mzulft04z MzulftExterior MzulftExterior02 MzulftExterior03 MzulftExterior04 MzulftExteriorB01 MzulftExteriorB02 MzulftExteriorZCell }} Mzulft is an ancient Dwemer Ruin in . It is found along the western side of the mountains of Eastmarch; it is quite a distance southeast of Windhelm, and a short distance directly north of Cragslane Cavern. This ruin cannot be explored unless the Dragonborn has been sent here by Mirabelle Ervine to retrieve the Staff of Magnus as part of the quest "Revealing the Unseen," because the key required to unlock the inner door after entering Mzulft is found on the body of Gavros Plinius, as he only spawns when the aforementioned quest has been started. History At some point in time, Herbane came to Mzulft in search of adventure and to find a worthy foe that could defeat him. However, every time Herbane encountered an automaton he would defeat it, including a Dwarven Centurion. He decided to not collect the Dwemer artifacts and Dwemer-based metal, because he would not hex his journey with possessions of dead men.Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons Notable items Many gems can be looted from Dwarven spider workers. Scrap metal This location is a great resource for Dwemer parts to make Dwarven metal ingots. 400–450 Dwarven metal ingots can be smelted from the various scraps found throughout the dungeon. There are also a few Dwarven metal ingots scattered around the rooms. Ore The place also contains 7 moonstone ore veins. Alchemical ingredients *Random ingredients in Apothecary's Satchels, as well as random ingredients dropped by Falmer *Chaurus Eggs – 10 *Glowing Mushroom – 17 *Imp Stool – 3 *Namira's Rot – 3 *Pine Thrush Egg – 6 *Rock Warbler Egg – 2 *Wheat – 3 *Dwarven Oil *Chaurus Hunter Antennae – from the many Chaurus inside the ruins *Falmer Ears from the Falmer that reside within Other *Very close to Mzulft, just to the south, is the Dwarven Storeroom. *The key to the oculory resides in a chest in a locked room in the easternmost room, go directly east from the locked door leading to the oculory and follow that path until you see the chest. There will be a leveled Animunculus in the same room. *Inside the room with a Master-locked door a chest filled with random loot and a moonstone ore vein is found. The chest may contain 20–50 gold pieces, various armor types, a Skill Book, jewelry, and/or various gems. *Outside the ruin, a hidden chest exists on the roof, near the arches. A perilous jump must be made to uncover it. Using the Whirlwind Sprint may make obtaining the chest easier. It can also be gotten to by inching down the rocks of the mountain above, and then dropping a safe distance down to the level with the chest. *There are many trip wires and traps. Some doors have dangerous spike traps which are activated when the door is opened. Points of interest *Mzulft houses the Oculory, a large, stationary device created by the Dwemer. In the Fourth Era, The Synod came to Mzulft to study the lost Dwemer and their technology, and the Oculory is experimented on by their members. The Oculory was designed to collect starlight and split it. When calibrated correctly with a focusing crystal, it can project the starlight onto a surface to reveal a map of Tamriel, then harness the latent energies to overlay the locations of great sources of magical power. The Orrery in the Imperial City was the inspiration for this system. *In the quest "Revealing the Unseen," the Dragonborn is required to calibrate the Oculory using a combination of magic and Dwemer technology. Quests *Revealing the Unseen *Arniel's Endeavor *Lost to the Ages Gallery MzulftTop.jpg|The top of the Oculory Trivia *The top of Mzulft, presumably under the Oculory, houses an odd form of orb. *Unlike most of the Dwarven ruins, Mzulft does not respawn enemies and loot after being entered the first time. This means that one cannot enter after a certain amount of in-game time has passed and harvest the loot again. Bugs * Gavros Plinius may not spawn. *Using a Heal Other spell on Gavros may cause him to become invincible. *Gavros Plinius may not die. * If the player has taken the shard within the Dwarven storeroom before having started the "Lost to the Ages" quest, they will not be able to finish it as they will not be able to pick up the shard when necessary. * If Mzulft is cleared before starting "Revealing the Unseen," it may cause the quest to become unobtainable. Appearances * ** * de:Mzulft (Skyrim) es:Mzulft (Skyrim) fr:Mzulft (Skyrim) it:Mzulft pl:Mzulft (Skyrim) ru:Мзулфт (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Moonstone Ore Vein Locations